To achieve better treatment outcomes, healthcare service providers are continually striving to improve the accuracy of diagnosis and the quality of treatment. Unfortunately, in the course of a traditional caregiver and patient relationship, poor communication, poor documentation and poor instruction (or the inability to correctly recall the instructions) inhibits the accuracy and efficacy of the diagnosis and the treatment plans. For example, data is typically entered into a health record by a nurse or credentialed professional who takes notes during the physical engagements based upon conversations with the patient. This requires the patient to recall from memory all the symptoms and issues that make up the related patient illness, a difficult task if some of the symptoms were not recurring or occurred sometime prior to the caregiver visit. The care giver then has to determine the best course of action and treatment plan based upon this data. Physically returning for caregiver visits during the treatment plan and follow up telephone calls are the only methods of communication to alter the course of action, note any challenges with treatment, change medications, and document all of this change process accurately. This leads to a higher cost of healthcare and longer patient durations toward improvement. Accordingly, an improved method of communication, documentation and instruction between patient and caregiver is desirable.